


Slow and Fast

by lea_ysaye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/pseuds/lea_ysaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three Hobbits spend a sunny day in Southern California. Not much of a story, only smooching and stuff.</p><p>I wrote this story in 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Fast

Blue. 

It was the first thing Dom saw when he opened one eye. Blue ceiling. That should've told him something, but at first he couldn't figure out what it was. Then he remembered: There was no blue ceiling in his apartment. 'So I must be somewhere else…' The thought was slow, for he wasn't quite awake yet. Slowly he turned his head on the pillow. And remembered where he was when he saw the brown-haired boy nuzzling right next to him. When the rest of his body awoke now he could feel the slim, warm limbs all wound around him. 'Feels good.' This thought was a little more coherent already.

While he gave his body some more time to really realize that it was wakeup time he relished a little in the memories of last night. He remembered yearning bodies, hot flesh and lots of moans and sighs. He hadn't even realized how much he had missed that for the last three months. It wasn't just the sex but the whole atmosphere around Lij. Being close to him, being able and allowed to touch him. 

The door opened a crack.

"Hi there." Billy peeked into the room, big smile on his face.

Dom lifted his head. "When did you get home? Didn't hear you come in."

Billy chuckled. "Well, guess you two were too busy, weren't you? Anyway…," fond grin, "so glad to see you, Sblomie."

There was a motion next to Dom, who'd propped himself up on an elbow. A rustle of sheets and a ruffled head appeared, brown hair spiking in all directions.

"What's the excitement? How's one supposed to sleep with all the chitty-chatty?"

Dom leaned over and kissed Elijah gently on the cheek. Hmm, he tasted so sleepycuddly warm and sweet!

"'Nough snoozing for now, Sleeping Beauty. See," he pointed at the window. "Sun's up, and it looks very much like a nice warm spring day in Southern California."

Elijah looked sceptically at Dom, who imitated the guy from the weather channel just perfectly. A wicked grin stole on a face that was still rosy from sleep.

"Methinks it looks much more like a perfect day for…" - quick glance to Billy who still stood in the door – "…a pillow fight!"

The next thing Dom knew was a pillow smacked on his head. He squeaked and answered with several blows from his own pillow. Soon they were rolling around on the huge bed, squealing and tickling and writhing. Between two attacks Elijah turned to Billy who was watching them with a huge smile.

"Better get over here, Bills."

"I don't know, Lijah. I'd rather watch the two of you getting totally exhausted on your own…"

A well-aimed pillow hit him in the face, followed by several stuffed animals and another pillow.

"Am afraid we have to insist."

Dom's grin was too sweet to resist. Before they knew it Billy was with them, jumping on the bed with a war cry.

"Hope you know what you got yourself into by infuriating me."

Without further ado and some help from Dom, Billy went directly for Elijah's most tender spots, tickling him mercilessly.

"Stooop," a very distressed Elijah wailed, but to no avail. The other two wrestled him down until he was totally breathless, a whimpering, writhing bundle of limbs. Eventually the two men had mercy and let go of the younger one. Exhausted they both fell onto the bed next to a ruffled-up Elijah, heavily drawing breath.

"That is way too much for such an early morning," the attacked one complained whinily. Dom snuggled up to him now. "Oh, come on, baby, it wasn't that bad, was it?" And to Billy, who lay on the other side. "And it was so much fun."

Billy grinned. "Yeah, indeed it was. Care for some more?" But Elijah stopped Billy's searching hand in mid-air. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the fingers gently. "Do you remember the first weeks in New Zealand?" he asked dreamily of nobody in particular. "When it was just the three of us, and sometimes Orli?" 

Billy looked at the young man to his right. He freed his hand from Elijah's grip and began to trail lazy circles on Elijah's bare chest. He looked at Dom inquiringly. Dom nodded. "You still up for that, the two of you, I mean?" Elijah looked at Billy, then at Dom. 

"Sure, why not?" Dom agreed. "After all, we like each other, don't we? And two sexy little torsos is better than one." One of his hands was joining Billy's now, drawing invisible designs on the pale skin. Elijah sighed when the hands wandered deeper, rubbing harder. He extended his own hands now, stroking Dom's back and Billy's thigh.

The three of them nuzzled closer together, hands searching, fingers teasing, rubbing, arousing. The pace quickened, moans escaping from three throats, faster, faster… 

*

Entwined in the limbs of his two best friends, Dom looked drowsily about him. The room was bathed in the light of an early afternoon and the air smelled of bodies and love. With a happy sigh Dom contemplated the luck he had in his life. What a splendid night he had had, followed by an even better day. Slowly and lazily he stroked Elijah's head that was resting on his chest, then extended the other hand towards Billy's, who was sleeping next to him. 

Then his eyes closed, and he fell asleep, too, after a last look at the blue ceiling.


End file.
